


Strategic Thinking: Armor Wars Edition

by Annie D (scaramouche)



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, One-Sided Crimson Dynamo/Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D
Summary: Steve's more than happy to step up when Tony's in trouble.





	Strategic Thinking: Armor Wars Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Just as I was about to post this I found that the scenario in this fic (one very close to it) has already been written. Any similarities with existing fic(s) are honestly unintentional and totally the fault of the Armor Wars' hilarious dialogue for Crimson Dynamo, which is apparently SUPER INSPIRING. :D

Steve’s daily marathon gets interrupted more often than not these days what with the academy being invaded every other week, so he doesn’t break his stride when he hears the ground-shaking stomps of some metal-based form on the other side of the stadium. It’s probably Thursday.

What _does_ break Steve’s stride is the sight of Tony running at a dead sprint – shocking for the fact that it would be far less effort for Tony to just fly, which he can and does every chance he gets. But, nope, there’s Tony running, his arms pumping and his form all wrong, which would be hilarious if it didn’t make Steve feel sympathy pains in his lower back.

More surprising is when Tony spots him and turns abruptly, his dead sprint aimed right for Steve.

“Steve, Steve, Steve,” Tony says once he’s close enough, arms flailing and avoiding socking Steve in face when Steve grabs his gauntlet. “There you are, my hero.”

Steve looks around quickly, but nothing’s burning, nor exploded. “What did you do now?”

“For once, not a thing.” Steve waits while Tony – true to form – pauses for a moment to actually think for the next portion of his answer. “Aside from being me, and being awesome.”

“If this is about the rooming arrangements, I’m still not going to trade you for Ultron, the student handbook—”

“No, no, not that, I—” Tony turns sharply, looking for all the world like a startled deer, and then grabs at Steve’s closest arm with both of _his_ arms. Steve watches Tony cling onto him in bemusement, and then follows his gaze over to the white, seven-foot-tall metal suit now marching towards them.

“One of yours?” Steve asks. “I like the star.”

“ _No,_ not one of mine,” Tony mutters, sounding scandalized. “Also, help. This is like your daily quota of hero time.”

“That’s not how it—”

“Tony,” comes a voice from the metal suit’s speakers. The suit itself is similar to the bulkier one that Tony’s been experimenting with lately. It’s not one Steve’s favorites, to be honest, but if he ever points that out Tony’ll just make them even more bulky. _This_ one, however, is tellingly not in reds and golds, nor in any other recognizable color combos seen around campus.

The suit comes to a halt and the helmet pops up, revealing its pilot who says, “Tony. We have important things to discuss.”

Steve _has_ read Pepper’s latest files, and his brain immediately offers a name. He stands up straight, ignoring the tightening press of Tony’s fingers on his bicep, and says, “You must be Galina. Welcome to Avengers Academy, I—”

“You call me Crimson Dynamo,” Galina says. “I am speaking to Tony Stark.”

“I’m taken!” Tony’s voice is so shrill Steve wonders if his eardrums would split if he didn’t have the serum. “I’m with Steve and very much unavailable.”

“You are with the Captain?” Galina asks.

“Happily so,” Tony insists, subtly moving Steve’s body to stand between him and Galina. “And totally unavailable for making babies with you.”

Steve blinks. “Babies?”

“Our babies will be intelligent, powerful and beautiful,” Galina says. “The Captain cannot give you babies.”

“I could,” Steve says. “I mean, there _are_ options. Or Tony could build one. I wouldn’t put it past him.”

Tony laughs, and then smothers said laugh when Galina rears up in her suit. “What? He’s funny.”

Galina narrows her eyes at Steve. “This is truly your boyfriend?”

“Yes,” Tony says slowly.

Galina inclines her head thoughtfully, while Steve process the apparent fact that Tony Stark, who can and has flirted with practically everyone attractive regardless of any realistic shot he’s had with them, has in this instance resorted to shielding himself behind Steve. Galina’s really pretty, too, and from what Steve’s read in her file, intelligent enough to get an easy in with one of the many science cliques on campus.

“I understand,” Galina says at last. “Then only choice is combat to the death.”

“Can it be unarmed combat?” Steve says. “I do have the suit Tony made me, but if I had a choice I’d prefer to go at it in the arena.”

Tony starts in surprise – Steve feels the ripple pass through Tony’s body, what with still Tony pressed up against his side. “Wait, what?” Tony asks. “You’d do combat for me?”

“Of course,” Steve says.

“Really?” Tony says.

“Tony made you _suit_?” Galina snaps.

“It’s a really good suit,” Steve says. “It’s very useful, I like it a lot.”

“Is no matter,” Galina mutters under her breath, “he has suits made for everyone.”

“Inaccurate,” Steve says. “Tony has suits made for people he cares about.”

“True!” Tony exclaims. Then, quieter, “Yeah, true.”

“So,” Steve says, rocking back on his feet in readiness, “would you like to go to the arena now or…”

“This is unsuitable,” Galina says, sneering at Steve’s ready stance. “I see that your death would hinder the complete domination of Tony Stark.”

Loki – because of course Loki would be wherever there’s something worth gawking at on campus – speaks up from his nearby vantage point to say, “You could always do a dance-off.”

“Oh god please no,” Tony says. “Don’t get Steve started.”

“Hey,” Steve says.

Galina makes an irritated sound. “I will return soon.” There’s a faint whine and then Galina’s mask-helmet flips back on. “It will be made clear to you, Tony Stark, that only the Crimson Dynamo can satisfy you. You will soon yearn for the press of my boot on your face.”

With that parting shot, Galina stomps off while the two of them – well, three, including Loki – watch.

“That was disappointing,” Loki says, studying his scepter. “What’s the point of a lover’s confrontation if no one gets beheaded?”

Steve turns to Tony. “Are you all right?”

“I just had a thought,” Tony says, sounding quietly alarmed. “I really really hope she doesn’t become besties with Natasha.”

“It must be flattering that she likes you so much, though?” Steve says carefully. “She is very pretty.”

Tony makes a face. “So? Enchantress is pretty, doesn’t mean I want to take her to prom.”

“No, you just want to feed her grapes on the quad,” Steve says dryly.

“She lets Hulk feed her grapes on the quad, it doesn’t _mean_ anything, Steve, geez.” Tony eases up, finally relaxing now that Crimson Dynamo is out of sight, but he doesn’t seem to notice that he’s still holding onto Steve’s arm. “Sorry for forcing you to lie. I’m kinda surprised your face didn’t turn blue.”

“No, _you_ lied. I just went along with it.” Just like how Steve’s going to go along with Tony’s change of topic, and not press at this extra evidence that maybe Tony flirts with people he has no chance with _on purpose_.

“Yeah, and thanks for that,” Tony says cheerfully.

“What a waste of time,” Loki murmurs. He tosses his scepter in air, and starts wandering off in search for the next entertainment of the day. “Though I suppose salutations are in order for you, Alloy Man. Congratulations on finally acting on your crush on Flag Man. At least your babies will be better dressed than the Scarlet Transformer.”

The stadium is very quiet while Loki saunters down the path, broken only by the faint yelling overhead of Moon Knight and Falcon arguing about air space.

Steve notes that Tony still hasn’t let go of his arm, though Tony is perhaps frozen in shock. Which wouldn’t be a bad way for him to react, all things considered.

“You have a crush on me?” Steve asks.

“What? What. Pfft, pshaw.” Tony groans, laughs, and utterly fails to be nonchalant. “Everyone has a crush on you.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “Aside from the fact that we both know that that’s not true, I personally don’t care about anyone else’s potential crushes. Just yours.”

“That is…” Tony squints at Steve, suspicious and skeptical, and then finally registers his hold on Steve’s bicep. Wide-eyed panic follows, but when Tony tries to pull away, it’s only to find that Steve’s already slipped his hand into one of Tony’s, and is holding firm. Steve waits, watching the various expressions pass over Tony’s face – embarrassment, fear, and then a cocky smirk that only lasts about a second before fading away.

Steve considers the new information he’d gained today, of Tony’s unease with Crimson Dynamo, and of Tony’s running to _Steve_ due to that unease when he has so many other friends who’d be happy to help – Jan, at the very least, would be all over that.

Tony tries to pull his hand away, but it’s half-hearted. Tony’s neck is flushed pink, which Steve finds far more charming that he probably should. But that’s all right – it’s Tony, who makes Steve think all sorts of things he’d never before.

“Crimson Dynamo hasn’t given up,” Steve says slowly, as the idea settles. “And the thing is, I don’t like to lie.”

“Hah! Is that supposed to be a—”

“So, the logical thing to do would be to make this real.” Steve looks down at their joined hands, at the way Tony’s fingers flutter restlessly in Steve’s grip. “How about giving it all we’ve got?”

“Oh, my, god,” Tony says. “That is so freaking smooth.”

“That’s why I’m class president,” Steve says.

Tony frowns. “Okay, that is less smooth.”

“But only if you’re interested, of course.” Steve straightens up to his full height, and just resists adjusting his stance into a parade rest. “I need to have a shower first, but would you like to hang out at the Archives after this? Or Club A, that’s fine, too?”

“I…” Tony trails off, uncertain.

“I’ll let you touch my biceps all you want.”

“Wow, you totally know me.” Tony shakes his head, clearing it. “Wait, does this mean you like me? Like, _like_ me?”

“Tony.” Steve has jumped on minefields, ridden giant eagles, and worn out countless pairs of shoes doing the Charleston; now that the invitation is clear, it takes no effort at all to lift a hand to Tony’s face, cupping it gently, and then leaning in.

Steve’s aim is a little off, but Tony helps, tilting his head just so to slot their mouths together and – _wow._ Steve’s wondered about this before, many times, and discarded it every single time because Tony always seemed drawn to the loud and shiny and exuberant. But let it not be said that Steve can’t be flexible sometimes, and adjust his expectations in the presence of new information.

Tony kisses like he’s starving. When Steve pulls back a little, Tony mutters, “Nope,” and grabs the back of Steve’s collar to keep him close. “We need to do this for at least four minutes.”

“All right,” Steve says, and lets Tony haul him back in.


End file.
